fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Trading Card Game
The Nintendo Trading Card Game is a competitive trading card game starring Nintendo characters. The game has several expansions. It can be played through a variety of ways, such as through printed cards or through the internet via the Nintendo TCG Battle game for the Nintendo DSGo. Although it stars Nintendo characters and was produced by Osmosis Ltd., the rights of each individual set are owned by . Overview The game is played on a large square mat. The grid on the mat is 8x8, and each space has enough space for one card. Each player must bring a deck of 40 cards; they may have no more than 5 duplicates of any one card unless that card has an asterisk next to its name, in which case the player may only have one copy in the deck. The game is also played with a single 6 sided dice and numerous coin and damage tokens, with the damage tokens being approximately the size of a penny and thus can be substituted for that coin. The main goal of the game is to capture the opposing opponents Base, represented by an Area Card. At the beginning of the game, each player places down 2 or 3 Area cards and designates one as a Base. Each Area has a certain amount of health, and once reduced, is destroyed. If the Area card designated as the Base is destroyed, the owner of a Base loses. Areas give special bonuses depending on the card, and thus all must be protected to gain an advantage. The main cards besides the Area Cards are Unit Cards. Each player starts with one Leader Card and up to three Soldier Cards. All Unit cards can attack as described on their card, as well as defend against opponent Units. The main purpose of Unit Cards is to battle against opposing Units as well as to destroy opponent Area Cards. All Units have a limited amount of health, and once reduced, they must be removed from the field, just as an Area Card. The final type of Card is the Item Card. This Card is generally applied to a Unit Card, or rarely to an Area Card. The Item Card gives special effects to the Unit or Area it is placed on, such as healing the card or giving it bonuses to its moves. Unless otherwise indicated, duplicate Item Cards cannot be placed on the same Unit or Area Card. At the beginning of a players turn, if they have enough Coin tokens as indicated by the cost on the card, they may build a new Area on their half of the Field. When a player desires to play a Unit Card, they must have enough Coins for the cost on the card and then may place it adjacent to either the Leader Card or the Base Card. The player may only play a Leader Card at the beginning of a game or if the leader has been removed. Types of Cards Unit 8BitMario.png 8BitGoomba.png Item 8BitSuperMushroom.png 8BitFireFlower.png Area 8BitCastle.png 8BitQuestionBlock.png Category:Cards Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Cards Category:Trading Card Games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:Games Category:Card Games Category:Osmosis Ltd. Category:Studio Lillie